Petit elfe et Soldat fou
by Manna-sama
Summary: De retour de mission l'unité Raijin se sépare aux portes d'un établissement de sources chaudes. Freed voulait tellement profiter d'un bon bain en compagnie de Luxus. Mais il part accompagné d'Ever pour une mission. Il est donc en tête à tête avec Bixrow qui d'ailleurs est de plus en plus ambiguë envers le mage runique..Mais pourquoi as-t-il préparé un tonneau de saké !


2ème Fanfic pour moi sur le site!

Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

L'idée m'ai venu grâce à un commentaire sur la précédente fic alors lâchez-vous ! Enjoy! =D

Ce n'est un secret pour personne Freed aime prendre soins de lui. Il est donc normal de le trouver au moins une fois par semaine dans les bains d'une source chaude. Du moins quand il n'est pas coincé dans une mission interminable avec son équipe.

Par chance sur le chemin du retour un magnifique établissement de bien être était à disposition des mages. Leurs clients les avaient invités suite à la réussite de leur mission. Cependant….

-Vous partez déjà ? On n'est même pas rentré dans le bâtiment… * je voulais prendre un bain avec Luxus…*

-Tampis pour eux !

-Ever et moi on doit partir de toute urgence.

-On rejoint le trio Strauss pour la mission de protection *Je m'inquiète pour cet abrutit…*

-On vous tiens au courant, vous rentrez à la guilde le vieux vous attend.

-Oui mais il n'y a pas de train avant deux jours…

-T'en fait pas Freed le vieux est au courant. On se revoit à la guilde !

Ainsi le groupe se sépara. Comment se détendre ici en sachant que ses compagnons allaient travailler pour la protection de la Reine ?

-Arête de t'inquiéter p'tit elfe ! Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution et avec deux mages de rang S ils sont tranquille. (Rassura Bixrow en lui frottant la tête)

-Je ne suis pas un elfe Bix'...(Lui dégage la main) Mais tu as raison , maintenant que Luxus est avec eux ils ne craignent rien ! (Commence à rentrer)

-*Ouais, maintenant qu'on est seul à seul ça va devenir très intéressant héhé * (Cour le rejoindre et en profite pour lui claquer la fesse au passage) Allez allons prendre ce bain ! (Le dépasse en lui tirant la langue)

-Itaii…. (Se frotte la fesse sus nommée) Bix' t'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y met! (Se plaignat-il en souriant gentiment)

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'établissement ou une chambre chacun avait été réservée spécialement pour les mages. Après que les serviteurs les aient menés devant leurs chambres respectives Bixrow repéra celle de Freed.

-* Quasi en face de la mienne parfait ! *

-Ha Bix' tu veux manger avant ou après le bain ?

-Euh comme tu veux, qu'est ce qui te fait le plus envie ? * Je sais déjà ce que je vais dévorer ce soir…Et c'est uniquement ça qui me fait envie la maintenant .*

-*Il se fou de moi ? Je parle vraiment à Bix là ? * T'es possédé ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu laisses les autres choisir ?

\- Comment ça ?

-Nan rien…* Il est vraiment pas comme d'habitude…*C'est que d'habitude tu préfère prendre les choses en mains alors…..

-D'habitude on n'est rarement rien que toute les deux.

-C'est vrai…* C'est vrai que c'est plus intimiste que d'ahabitude* je propose qu'on mange d'abord, on se rejoint au salon dans 10 minutes ?

-D'accord (Commence à rentrer dans sa chambre) A toute.

-A … (La porte se ferme) toute… * Rapide, décidément il est bizarre ce soir, en même temps je parle de Bix donc il doit juste avoir vraiment faim *(Rentre dans sa chambre et se prépare)

Tandis que Freed se changea pour enfiler son peignoir blanc il décida que pour une fois il attacherait ses cheveux en hauteur en un chignon rapide, dégageant ainsi sa nuque. Il y passa d'ailleurs sa main pour commencer à relâcher la tension.

A l'opposé Bixrow se dessapa aussi vite que possible enfilant le peignoir prenant soins de le laisser bailler pour exhiber son torse parfaitement sculpté. Il croisa un miroir et fit briller ses yeux dévoreurs d'âmes.

-Ce soir vous ne me servirez qu'à mâter, pas question de posséder mon p'tit elfe ! *Enfin pas comme ça*

Evidement qu'il voulait que Freed soit à lui, et il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance inouïe. Enfin chance…. En réalité il n'était pas fier de son coup mais si ça pouvait fonctionner...Il avait préparé le coup avec Luxus. Le blond ne voulait plus que Freed se fasse des idées sur un possible rapprochement entre eux. Et Bixrow avait avoué à son chef ses sentiments pour le vert. Cela tombait sous le sens. Alors oui, le trio Strauss avait besoin d'aide mais pas temps que ça … C'est surtout Bixrow qui voulait se débarrasser de la fée et du dragon.

10 minutes sont passées et Freed attend dans le salon, seul. Les plats les attendaient déjà avant son arrivée. Le créateur de l'unité Raijin s'assit à table patientant sagement que son coéquipier daigne arriver.

-* C'est bizarre, il avait l'air pressé de manger. Et il est pas du genre à arrriver en retard…qu'est ce qu'il fou… A moins qu'il manigance quelq…*

Soudain le battant s'ouvrit sur un Bixrow, peignoir baillant laissant libre champ de vision à la vue acéré du mage runique. Il avait également un tonneau de saké sous le bras et un sourire vainqueur fixer aux lèvres.

-C'est offert par la maison ?

-Oh non p'tit elfe !

-Je suis pas un elfe Bix'….

Il avança pile en face le plus petit et plaqua le tonneau au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Le poing contre la hanche et accoudé sur le tonneau. Le mage aux totems se penchait en avant faisant bailler d'avantage son kimono trop juste en longueur, la langue tirée il lança dans un regard perçant.

-Ce soir je veux te voir quitter se masque de perfection et de contrôle absolue. Ce soir je veux qu'on se laisse aller toi et moi.

Sur le cul, Freed le sentait mal. Sans même avoir bu une goutte il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il avait raison de se méfier, le bleu avait bien préparé quelque chose….

-Je le savais...Je comprends pas ce que tu veux Bix ….( perd son regard dans le « décolleté » de son coéquipier) * Tiens depuis quand il a un grain de beauté au niveau de…*

-Tout a l'heure tu m'as dit que d'habitude je prenais les choses en mains, que j'aime avoir le contrôle. *Il me mâte ou je rêve ? *

-(se recentre) C'est exact. *Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête …. ?*

-Mais tu es comme moi, tu ne portes peut-être pas un vrai masque comme le mien mais il est bien là. Tu te caches derrière cette apparence parfaite et se visage impassible. Au fond, tous les deux on est pareil on cherche à se protéger. Mais ce soir on est que tous les deux alors... (Tapote le tonneau) Rien que ce soir, rien que nous deux laissons nous aller tu veux ?

Était-ce la voix de Bixrow qui était devenue plus suave ? Ou les yeux de Freed qui se perdait au milieu des muscles saillant de son coéquipier qui fit vaciller un instant le maître de la tenue et surtout de la retenue. Vu sous cet angle Bixrow était sexy … il se surprit à s'imaginer lui retirant se foutu peignoir.

-(Détourne le regard) Je…. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Son teint rosé n'échappa pas au mage bleu. Pour le taquiner il caressa son torse de façon nonchalante en se redressant.

-Qu'est ce que tu désir vraiment p'tit elfe?

-Euh … (Les yeux rivé sur la main de Bix)

-Tu préfère passer une soirée lambda entre pote ? Ou….(Vient s'assoir coller à lui, la bouche prêt de son oreille) Tu préfères t'éclater avec moi ?

C'est cette voix, c'est cette voix sexy qui le fit vaciller cette fois-ci c'est certain. Car le regard du vert n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait admiré le bleu se caresser sensuellement le torse. Freed était perdu, depuis quand son ami était-il si attirant ? Depuis quand désirait-il quelqu'un d'autre que Luxus ?

Ha…Luxus, il fallait se l'admettre il n'acceptait pas de le laisser pour de bon malgré toutes ses années. Il était le seul depuis tout ce temps qui le connaissait vraiment. Mais la situation était un cul de sac et il n'est pas question d'être une gêne, un poids mort, un fardeau pour son chef. Chacun a le droit au bonheur même si c'est d'une manière différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-(Il passa quelques cheveux verts derrière son oreille et caressa le lobe) Alors ? De quoi tu as envie p'tit elfe ?

Freed se raidit suite à un frisson le parcourant de bas en haut, un électrochoc. Mais il connaissait le tempérament de son coéquipier. C'est un joueur, … Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Peu importe, toutes ses questions commençaient à l'exaspérer !

-Bix….le saké ne va pas se servir tout seul.

Il le tient ! Le masque tombe, il se laisse enfin aller ! Mais ce n'est que le début. Avec un sourire carnassier et les yeux lubrique il commença à servir l'alcool. Ainsi la nourriture et la musique avait aidé à démarrer la soirée. De fil en aiguille un jeu d'alcool anima leur tête à tête éméché.

-Je n'ai jamais ….fantasmé sur Hibiki dans le Sorcerer ! Hey Freed triche pas hein !

\- Je ne triche pas ! u.u …. Ce n'est pas mon type de mec ! A moi ! Je n'ai jamais …fantasmé sur une fille de la guilde !

-(Boit) Je bois une gorgée pour chaque fille ou .. ?

-(Lui frappe l'épaule) ça va pas ? il y en aurait plus pour moi !

-Haha ! Pour qui tu me prend p'tit elfe ? Et puis c'est d'ta faute tu avais qu'à dire « fantasmé sur un gars de la guilde » si tu veux garder plus de saké ( se moqua-il )

-Hey !

-Haha ! Ok je vais la dire à ta place alors ! Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un gars de la guilde !

-Tch' (Bois)

-(Bois devant lui)

-Naaaaan ….. Je suis déjà trop bourré j'ai cru que …

-Et si !

-Héééé ?

-Et même qu'il est le gars le plus excitant que j'ai jamais vu…Je pense même être amoureux tu vois (Finit-il en se frotta l'arrière du crâne).

-(Encore sur le cul)

-Hey oooh….A toi p'tit elfe !

-Dans ce cas * je suis trop curieux…* Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme !

Bixrow, le rouge lui brulant les joues, avala une grosse gorgée gêné. Stupéfait Freed le fixa il ne tenait plus...En une fraction de seconde il se mit à quatre pattes (Car debout était devenu impossible au bout du 3ème shot) se collant presque au visage du bleu soutenant son regard. Le plus grand était sans voix attendant la suite, priant pour que son érection passe inaperçu.

-Comment c'était ? C'était où ? C'était qui ? Je le connais ? C'est toi qui…. Ou c'est lui qui t'as ….? Et vous avez fait quoi comme préliminaires ?

La gêne du bleu s'envola complètement quand il saisit pourquoi Freed était si curieux de tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

-(Sourire carnassier et regard pervers) Freed ?

-Oui ? (Crédule comme jamais)

-Est-ce que par hasard tu serais encore…. (Lui caresse doucement la joue jusqu'à relever son menton) Puceau ?

Le visage pivoine, le souffle coupé Freed venait de se vendre. Décidément cette soirée était pleine de révélation … Bixrow avait plus d'expérience que lui. Jamais il n'aurait parié là-dessus !

-Euuh …. Et Bien … C'est que …. Enfaite

-Haha …* Alors il serait rien qu'à moi…Encore mieux*

-Mais te moque pas ! J'ai jamais trouvé avec qui …. Enfin….

-N'ai pas honte p'tit elfe … (Le tiens toujours part le menton) je trouve ça, terriblement (Rapproche son visage) excitant… (L'embrasse tendrement)

Freed resta les yeux grands ouvert, ne sentant plus que de douces lèvres du bleu déposées tel un papillon sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces…ça donne envie de les dévorer, de le dévorer. Il voulait aller plus loin, il le désirait, il voulait savoir ce que ça fait d'être caressé, prit par Bixrow alors il approfondit le baiser fermant les yeux.

Et soudain il prit conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Le plus petit se recula d'un coup retombant en arrière appuyé sur sa main, étant presque allongé. Il cacha de son autre main ses lèvres comme pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Même si son entre jambe lui hurlait de continuer et de céder corps et âme à cette tentation démoniaque.

-C'est … C'est pas une bonne idée !

Bixrow, resta planter un moment, ahuri. Il garda son calme et tenta de trouver une explication. Tout se passait bien, Freed participait, il en avait envie au moins autant que lui, alors pourquoi ?

-Tu as peur ?

-No… No…N … Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est… C'est que …je ….

Le bleu contempla sa victime et s'arrêta sur une zone gorgée de désir. Il retenu à peine un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait vu juste il était très excité. La seule chose qui le retient c'est une barrière de peur. Et comme ce soir on se laisse aller…Il décida de se mettre à quatre pattes à son tour démarrant une marche féline, le regard rempli de Luxure.

-Freeed ?3

-*Il fait quoi la ?* Bix …. Ar… Arrête !

-FreEEeeeeed….(s'approche) J'ai envie de toi….3

Son cœur s'arrêta, son entre jambe devient douloureux de désire. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement ce qui provoqua une décharge dans tout le corps de son prédateur.

-Mhhh…Ne me chauffe pas comme ça je vais devenir complètement fou3

-*Joue pas à ça ! C'est toi l'allumeur !*Bix …Serieux.( Recule )

-Je sais que t'en a envie gros cochon 3 Ouuuuw regardez-moi ça 3….( Dit il montrant l'entre jambe de son partenaire en se léchant les lèvres)

-O…oui .. bon … (Cache son érection, les joues cramoisit) C'est vrai mais…..( Recule, toujours sur le dos)

-MMh ça doit être très inconfortable …3 Viens par-là je vais te soulager… Comme ça je saurais enfin quel gout tu as 3 ( Fait un mouvement de langue très explicite de bas en haut, finissant avec un clin d'œil aguicheur)

-O.O (Choqué) Bix' On…On….On devrait pas...(Se retrouve bloquer contre le mur) Glups.

-(Se retrouve à ses pieds) Freed…3

-Mmmh (Inquiet) Qu … Quoi ?

-(S'arrête, redevient serieux)Le mec de la guilde qui me fait fantasmer et dont je suis amoureux... C'est toi p'tit elfe.

Freed n'en revenait pas, Bixrow déclarait sa flamme ? Ou c'était juste pour le coup d'un soir, pour le dépuceler ? Impossible il se moquait de lui, c'est certain !

\- Te fou pas de moi ! Si c'est pour satisfaire ta curiosité et te taper le puceau de la guilde passe ton chemin !

-* Encore cette barrière*Je te promets sur l'unité Raijin que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Freed (Avance de nouveau) Je t'aime.

Freed aurait jurer voir une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir dans le regard de son coéquipier. Mais surtout il avait vu la vérité, sa sincérité. Son comportement étrange de ces derniers temps bien avant ce soir concordait. Sa capacité d'analyse lui en donne la preuve. Bixrow l'aime vraiment.

-Je t'aime Freed (Arrive au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse)

Freed répondit doucement et ils mirent fin au baiser après un moment à profiter de cet instant de tendresse encore inenvisageable quelques heures plus tôt. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. L'effet de l'alcool s'est beaucoup estompé, peut-être à cause du baiser ?

Ne tenant plus Bixrow lança de nouveau l'assaut. Cette fois-ci plus sauvagement et plaqua alors le vert sous lui. Il lécha de sa langue anormalement longue et agile, la bouche de sa victime. Aucune résistance de la part de son petit elfe.

Au contraire le vert saisit la tête de son assaillant pour approfondir leur jeu de langue. Machinalement son bassin cherchait le contact au même rythme que leurs langues. Il décida alors de faire glisser l'une de ses mains le long du dos de son amant pour arriver à une paire de fesses parfaitement galber. Convaincu que l'une des deux serait jalouse il décida d'empoigner chacune d'elles pour les peloter allégrement de ses deux mains baladeuses. Ce geste franc provoqua un gémissement roque de la part du bleu.

Le manque d'oxygène les contraint à rompre leur jeu lingual. Freed se mordit la lèvre inferieur, les yeux plein de défit planter dans ceux de son amant. Un sourire pervers traversa le visage du mage aux totems. Il frotta alors langoureusement leurs érections à travers les fins tissus qui les recouvraient encore. Ils laissèrent échapper de long gémissement de bien-être. Bix commença de long vas et vient et cacha son visage dans le coup de du vert. Il en profita pour lui lécher la base de l'oreille, suçoter son lobe et cheminer vers sa clavicule pour lui mordille.

-Hannnn … Bix …. C'est si bon ….mh ! (il halète) *Merde c'est si bon* J'ai envie de toi …

-Patience petit elfe je vais te faire prendre ton pied pour ta première fois (l'embrasse)

Une faible vague d'appréhension le traversa mais sa vue lui offrait un spectacle si magnifique que qu'elle passa vite inaperçu. Bixrow se mit à genou et retira son kimono et ne portait plus qu'un caleçon mettant son excitation en valeur. Freed scrutait chaque détail de se corps qu'il voulait dévorer. Il caressa sans s'en rendre compte sa gorge, puis son torse en frôlant une pointe de chair au passage et sillonna ces abdos. Il se stoppa un instant sur l'entre jambe de son amant. Gros ça avait l'air très, trop gros.

Bixrow avait rejeter la tête en arrière le temps de cette douce caresse. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait le bleu prit la main du vert et la posa sur sa virilité se provoquant indirectement un profond soupir. Freed sentit la situation de tourner à son avantage, il pouvait lui donner du plaisir, et ça avait l'air très excitant. Il prenait le contrôle et c'était très jouissif. Il passa alors la main sous le tissu et découvrit du bout des doigts se qu'il avait perçu plus tôt. Bixrow frémit. Freed l'empoigna.

-AAaaahhh !...

-(Il le caressa longuement) Comme ça ? (fit-il d'une voix innocente)

-Mh ! Ouii vas y …(dit-il en se mordant la lèvre)

Freed le fit languir il commença avec de doux va et viens. Trop curieux de voir son amant de plus en plus excité et à sa merci, il accéléra lui provoquant ainsi des spasmes et des gémissement rauque qu'il tentait en vain de retenir en se mordant la lèvre. Bixrow était toujours à genou mais ses jambes vacillèrent signe que si il continuait comme ça il allait jouir rapidement. Il retira alors son caleçon d'un geste rapide surprenant alors Freed qui retira sa main pour lui laisser le champ le libre. Ainsi il découvrit ce qu'il tenait en main plu tôt.

-C'est * énorme*ça passera pas !

-( Il camoufla un rire ) Ne t'inquiète pas , j'irais doucement et (Se colle contre lui et l'embrasse) je ne t'ai pas encore préparé ( commence de doux va et viens)

Bixrow retira le haut de sa victime et dévora son abdomen laissant quelques traces bleutées sur son passage. Freed bouillait de l'intérieur subissant avec joie ces sensations nouvelles. Bixrow finit de le dévêtir. Il contempla un instant sa victime entièrement nue à sa merci. Trop gêné il cachait ses yeux avec son avant-bras, ses cheveux pomme en bataille, les joues rouges, les lèvres épaissies par leurs baisers, et les marques bleutés tranchant avec la pâleur du torse finement musclés de son amant. Il plongeât sa tête entre les cuisses du vert et marqua son aine.

-Han ! Bix *Il me rend fou !*…..Vas y je t'en pris.

-Avec plaisir .

Du bout de sa langue il le lécha dans toute sa longueur.

-Haaa !

Victorieux, le bleu joua rapidement du bout de la langue sur le gland du mage runique, goutant les quelques gouttes de liquide qui se trouvait là.

-Délicieux…3

Les halètements et gémissements du soumit sonnaient comme une ode à la luxure à ses oreilles le guidant dans ses gestes. Il prit sa virilité en bouche suçotant le sommet, les hanche du vert se levèrent malgré lui. Le bleu le maintint au sol pour continuer son œuvre, il en profita pour approfondir sa fellation. Le prenant tour à tour entièrement en bouche ou en l'entourant de sa langue immense. Les gémissements étant de plus en plus anarchique. Freed était totalement abandonné au plaisir.

-Bix… Hann… je …. Je vais …hann !

Il se stoppa net et fit migrer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le mage runique ondulait instinctivement sous Bixrow. Le bleu devait se retenir de la prendre violement pour assouvir sa pulsion dévastatrice. Il se recentra et lécha ses doigts soigneusement et en plaça un à l'entrée de son amant le caressant doucement. Lui provoquant de profond soupir d'aise et des mouvements de bassins anarchiques. Le bleu embrassa le cou de son amant puis le susurra la question ultime.

-Je peux ?

-(Dans un soupir d'aise) Han… Oui….

Il s'exécuta et le pénétra doucement attendant un instant. Freed avait prit une grosse inspiration pour faciliter le passage.

-Mon cœur ? ça va ?

-Mh… vas y ….

Il commença à bouger détendant petit à petit son partenaire, provoquant des couinements. Au fur et mesure il ajoutait un puis deux doigts ces derniers bien plus douloureux. Bixrow cherchait la boule de nerf de son amant pour finir de le détendre. Il changea son angle de pénétration et ..

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouiii !

-Trouvé ! (Il s'y donne sans ménagement)

-Qu'est-ce que…. Haaaaaaaan ! C'est si b' ooh ! Encoooore ! Hooo… Bix j'te veux, prends-moi !

\- A tes ordres mon cœur.

Plus vite que l'éclair il se positionna à son entrée, leur regard se croisèrent le temps que le vert acquiesce dans une inspiration profonde et le bleu s'enfonça en lui. Freed gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Après un râle bestial Bixrow ne bougea plus, lutant pour ne pas le pilonner violement laissant soins à son amant d'entamer les va et viens. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Ainsi le mage aux totems commença à le prendre dans un rythme lent et continue.

-Mmmh …..

-Haaan…. Bix…

Le mage bleu empoigna de sa main droite son amant commençant de doux va et viens sur son érection.

-Han Bix…. Haaaaa… j'vais mourir !

-(Entre deux gémissement) ça va aller mon cœur. MMMhhh

Le cœur du vert battait à tout rompre. Son assaillant comptait bien lui provoquer une petite mort. Il continua les vas et viens en lui plus profondément et rapidement, suivant le rythme avec sa main droite. Freed se mit à hurler, le bleu sentait son amant se resserrer sur toute sa virilité et frappa violement sa prostate.

-HaaaAAAAnnnn !

Le bleu saisit les hanches de son amant bien décidé à pilonner sa trouvaille. Les gémissements des deux mages résonnaient à l'unisson. Bixrow martelait Freed.

-Haaaaaaaaa ! *Si serré*

Quelques va et viens digne d'une bête sauvage plus tard et le bleu se déversa en premier. Cette sensation de chaleur en lui fit venir Freed sur son ventre quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils tentèrent tout deux de reprendre leur souffle. Le grand se retira doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son amant s'allongeant près de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux un bon moment fixant le plafond, n'osant plus se faire face, ne sachant même plus quoi penser. L'alcool s'était complètement évaporé, à cause de leur partie de jambe en l'air ? Sûrement …

-Un dernier verre petit elfe ? (Toujours les yeux rivés au plafond)

-Mh..Mais je peux pas me lever…

-Merde … (Se rapproche et le regarde tendrement, un peu inquiet) Je t'ai fait mal ? tu veux quelque chose ?

-Euuh (rouge tomate) Juste si tu peux m'aider à me rhabiller…

-Ok !

Bixrow les rhabillas tous les deux un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il servit également un verre à son amant. Freed resta un peu dans la Lune profitant de la brûlure du saké passant dans sa gorge et le faisant momentanément oublier celle de son postérieur.

-Je le pensais tu sais.

-(Le regarde l'air interrogateur, toujours le verre aux lèvres)..mh ?

-Le fait que je t'aime.

Freed cracha ce qu'il avait en bouche manquant de s'étouffer.

-*Adorable*T'en fait pas p'tit elfe. Je n'attends rien en retour.

Le vert daigna regarder son amant. Assis en tailleur il avait le coude sur la table, la main soutenant son menton, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air serein, heureux, épanouit, amoureux ?

-Si tu le dési, on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un air triste assombrit le visage du mage aux totems. Non, le mage runique n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut pas voir son ami, son amant … Il ne veut pas le voir comme ça. Bixrow est jovial, fort et plaisante tout le temps. C'est une force de la nature, hors de question de lui provoquer de la peine. Il veut lui donner de la joie. Il veut le voir serein, heureux comme il y a une minute.

-Non !

Bixrow eu un sursaut, ce mot sonna comme une décision inscrite pour toujours.

-Je veux m'amuser avec toi, tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Je veux … que tu sois le seul à briser les barrières que j'ai érigées. Je veux te rendre heureux. Je veux qu'on soit heureux sans les masques qui nous cachent depuis si longtemps.

Bixrow resta figer un moment. Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Il sauta au coup de son amour et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Bix… Itaaii… j'ai mal.

-(Le lâche) oups désolé ! (Prend son visage et l'embrasse amoureusement)

-(Répond tendrement) Bix' avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être complet, d'avoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin….

-(Sourit tendrement en caressant ses cheveux) C'est la même chose pour moi, quand je suis a tes côtés j'ai l'impression d'être invincible. C'est pour ça que je pense que je suis amoureux de toi…

-Alors dans ce cas je pense que je t'aime aussi…(le rose aux joues)

-Freed…

-(Détourne le regard) Maintenant si tu veux bien qu'on aille dans les bains ça m'arrangerait…

-*Hein...*

-Par ce qu'en fait j'ai quand même un peu mal... (Rouge cramoisit)

-Ho….*J'avoue je n'y suis pas aller de main morte…*Dans ce cas (Le prend comme une princesse) Allons y (l'embrasse et l'emmène)

Ils finirent leurs soirées dans les bains chauds pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils finirent leurs séjours en roucoulant et se chamaillant souvent. Ils rentrèrent à la guilde 2jours plus tard, plus unis que jamais. Attablés à « l'espace Raijinshu » ils attendaient leurs collègues.

Ever venait de faire une entrée fracassante, blâmant Elfman d'avoir été trop « protecteur » avec la reine. Luxus se dirigea vers Makarof, échangeât quelques mots et rejoint aussi tôt ses compagnons. Freed trouva sa tasse de thé incroyablement intéressante, la fixant avec une détermination infaïble. Ce qui fit sourire Bixrow. Luxus s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise en face d'eux.

-HHa enfin à la maison…. (Est déranger par le bruit et se retourne) Ever fou lui la paix ! Je te rappelle que c'était une mission de protection, alors allez vous trouvez une chambre pour vous défouler !

La guilde entière se trouvait mal à l'aise et beaucoup éclatèrent de rire. Les deux intéressés quittèrent la guilde d'un pas pressé le regard fuyant main dans la main.

-Crise de jalousie ? (Demanda Bixrow, l'air moqueur)

-(Soupir) Ouep… Mais on sait tous comment ils vont se réconcilier.

-Tiens Luxus.

Mira déposa une bière pour Luxus avec son sourire angélique habituel et une caresse sur l'épaule du dragon en prime.

-Merci Mira(Lui fait un clin d'œil discret)

Mira retourna à son bar en souriant béatement.

-Voyez-vous ça ….Tu nous cache des choses Lux' ? (Taquina- il en tirant en grand la langue)

-(Rougit légèrement) Peut-être ….(Regarde Mira tendrement)

Il bu une gorgée et se tourna vers ses amis. Freed porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, se faisant discret.

-Bon et vous deux ? Vous avez pris votre pied ? (Lança le dragon de but en blanc)

Freed cracha sa gorgée juste à côté de son chef, manquant de s'étouffer encore une fois. Le rouge teintant son visage les yeux écarquiller. Toute la guilde se retourna alors vers eux dubitatif ….

Freed reprit son souffle craignant le pire.

-Hahaha ! t'as pas idée !

Bixrow attrapa les joues de son amour et lui roula une énorme pelle devant toute la guilde. Le vert manquant pour la centième fois au moins de s'étouffer. Une fois sa bouche libre ses yeux restèrent écarquillés. Toute la guilde félicita le nouveau couple à coup de sifflet et applaudissement. Bixrow était aux anges et faisait l'idiot sur la table comme s'il avait gagné les jeux inter-magiques à lui tout seul. Luxus s'assit à côté deu mage runique le regardant avec une sincérité infinie.

-Je suis heureux pour toi Freed (En souriant)

-(Le regarde)Moi aussi je suis heureux pour toi Lux' ( Lui rend son sourire)

Bixrow était devenu le seul, même son ancien fantasme n'égalait pas Le fou en armure qui arrivait devant lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire plein d'amour. Freed se leva et alla s'accrocher au coup de son soldat fou.

-Tout va bien p'tit elfe? (Entour ses bras autour de sa taille)

-Maintenant oui (L'embrasse) Mon soldat fou ….

Dans un sourire qui n'appartient qu'a lui Bixrow tira la langue avec cet air dément qui le caractérise tant. Ils s'enlacèrent profitant de ce moment dans leur guilde. Ils avanceraient ensemble sur un chemin plein de folie, de nouveauté et de barrière brisées pour profiter de chaque instant.

Fin


End file.
